


Выбор (The Choice)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано ещё до появления Каста в сериале, поэтому AU. В истории не осталось имён ни германца Агрона, ни сирийца Назира, и судьба их неизвестна. Может быть, один из вождей восстания - Каст - к этому причастен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор (The Choice)

Название: Выбор  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: мини (1 908 слов)  
Пейринг: Назир/Агрон, Агрон/Назир, Каст  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, ангст, PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17 kink!  
Краткое содержание: Написано ещё до появления Каста в сериале, поэтому AU. В истории не осталось имён ни германца Агрона, ни сирийца Назира, и судьба их неизвестна. Может быть, один из вождей восстания - Каст - к этому причастен?  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора.  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

Назир собирал вещи. Обладание вещами привносило в жизнь новый смысл. Рабы не имели ничего, кроме своих чувств и страданий, а у Назира теперь было, что положить в дорожную сумку. Недолго думая, он прихватил и один из браслетов, защищавших в бою руки Агрона. На память. Признаваться ему в намерении сбежать было опасно — не отпустит. А просить Агрона уйти вместе Назир не смел — несмотря на все связывавшие их чувства, стыдно было бы предлагать ему предать память погибшего брата, с которым Агрон вырос свободным на своей родине. И за которого должен отомстить.

Поэтому Назир решил уйти один. Он хотел жить, а восстание было обречено. Это стало ясно после сокрушительного поражения Крикса. Агрон не зря недолюбливал этого самоуверенного галла. По Невии скорбели все, но Крикс просто свихнулся на идее мести и не мог ждать. В тот момент Назир пожалел, что сдал Агрона и рассказал галлу, что Невия не погибла на рудниках. Нельзя потерять любимого человека дважды. Это просто невозможно выдержать. Из-за этого опрометчивого поступка Крикса восставших теперь осталось вполовину меньше, и Назир, выросший среди римлян, куда лучше прочих понимал, что их войско — не более чем сброд варваров, одержимых жаждой мести и наживы. Его Агрон был ничем не лучше, но в постели он становился таким ручным, как если бы лев превращался в котёнка, и сердце Назира таяло от одной мысли об этом.

Просить Агрона сбежать перед последним сражением было бы равносильно обвинению его в трусости. Поэтому Назир собирал вещи тайком, готовый ускользнуть с наступлением темноты. Урок, который он получил от Спартака, попытавшись на него напасть, вовсе не дал Назиру почувствовать себя свободным, как думали многие. Свободным он стал в тот день, когда научился держать в руках меч. А тогда он уяснил для себя лишь то, что нападать на того, кто сильнее тебя — очень глупо. Пример Чадары же продемонстрировал, что не менее глупо — пытаться сбежать на виду у всех.

Агрон появился у него за спиной почти бесшумно, и Назир едва успел накрыть дорожную сумку какой-то тряпицей.

— Спартак собирает совет, я вернусь поздно, — прошептал Агрон, обнимая любовника сзади — как в последний раз.

— Хорошо, — ответил Назир. Он хотел бы сказать больше, намного больше, но боялся, что голос дрогнет и выдаст его.

— Не засыпай без меня. Хочу в последний раз побыть в твоих объятьях перед боем, — Агрон наклонился и промурлыкал это прямо Назиру в ухо, обдавая его горячим дыханием. Невозможно было не выполнить это желание.

— Давай не будем откладывать. А Спартак подождёт...

Назир развернулся к любовнику лицом, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы завладеть его губами. Времени было мало, поэтому, не прерывая поцелуя, они направились к кровати. Одежды на обоих было совсем немного, так что в считанные секунды она оказалась на полу. Два разгорячённых, возбуждённых и не ведающих стыда тела в полный рост растянулись на кровати, продолжая целоваться и ласкать друг друга. Ладони Назира быстро спустились вниз, с покрытых колючей щетиной щёк Агрона к его гладким ягодицам, размазывая предусмотрительно зачерпнутое масло, сжали по-хозяйски и смело скользнули между ними. Палец очертил расслабленный анус и стал потихоньку продвигаться внутрь. Агрон перевернулся на живот и расставил ноги, чтобы было удобнее, и Назир тут же уселся на него верхом, пошире раздвинул ладонями полушария и приставил к вожделенному отверстию уже не пальцы, а член.

— Погоди, — прервал его Агрон и, нашарив в изголовье кровати комок одежд, заменявший им подушку, подложил его себе под живот.

Поясница его прогнулась особенно красиво, и Назир решил не спешить, а полюбоваться напоследок безупречным телом своего гладиатора. Размять его могучие плечи, покрыть поцелуями широкую спину, солоноватую на вкус от пота, который выступил после вечерней тренировки. Запах Агрона пробуждал в нём какие-то первобытные, почти звериные инстинкты и, повинуясь им, Назир с шипением вошёл, и Агрон принял его беспрепятственно, как и каждый день до этого. Приподнялся на локтях, прогибаясь ещё сильнее, чтобы член Назира оказался направлен немного вниз и сделал удовольствие особенно острым. Напряжение нарастало, как и скорость, с которой Назир двигал бёдрами навстречу любовнику, будто танцевал дикий звериный танец, и сопровождал шипением каждый особенно глубокий толчок. Агрон не сдерживал стонов, распластавшись по кровати, за которую держался с обеих сторон, заставляя скрипеть в такт, а румянец на щеках и трогательно приоткрытый рот придавали его лицу выражение почти детской беззащитности. Назир упивался тем, что таким Агрона никто никогда не видел и, скорее всего, не увидит уже никогда. И если бы из соседних шатров собрались зрители, привлечённые этими звуками, он и не подумал бы остановиться.

Агрон попросил трахать его сильнее, а протяжные стоны сменились матерной руганью — это значило, что он близок к разрядке. Назир тоже не мог больше сдерживаться и, ухватившись рукой за член Агрона, всё это время таранивший импровизированную подушку, в несколько движений довёл до оргазма их обоих.

— Ооо, член Юпитера, это было потрясающе...

— Я рад, что ты хотя бы не поминаешь в постели ёбаных галлов, — усмехнулся Назир и перевалился на бок, удобно устроившись рядом с Агроном. Гладиаторские ругательства часто служили объектом его насмешек. — А что, в прошлый раз было не потрясающе?

— Не издевайся, — надулся Агрон. — Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ! Никогда в жизни мне не было так же хорошо, как в твоих объятьях. И это счастье я завтра попытаюсь защитить.

И вроде всё было как обычно, но Назир-то понимал, насколько это последнее выражение любви отличается от всех предыдущих. Осознание этой безысходности накатило на него внезапно, страшно и отчаянно, и, не выдержав натиска чувств, Назир закрыл глаза руками.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Агрон с неподдельной заботой.

Он попытался сдвинуть руку, но Назир крепко прижал к лицу ладони и не позволил этого сделать. Однако борьба оказалась бесполезна, потому что рыдания прорвались сквозь его горло, душащие и заставляющие судорожно открывать рот. Слёз не было, их Назир успел подавить, но боль необходимо было как-то выплеснуть и, то до скрипа сжимая зубы, то хватая воздух ртом, будто выброшенная на берег рыба, он беззвучно зарыдал. Агрон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в висок, но от досады Назир ударил его кулаком в грудь и отвернулся. Плечи его тряслись. Но Агрон и не думал оставить любимого в таком состоянии, хотя совет у Спартака давно начался. Он прижался к Назиру сзади, убрал с шеи спутанные чёрные пряди и поцеловал туда, в чувствительное местечко между ухом и линией роста волос, провёл языком линию до мочки и прикусил её.

Назир вздрогнул в последний раз, но уже совершенно по другой причине. Его тело отзывалось на привычные прикосновения всегда, ведь Агрон знал его, как своё собственное, а, может быть, и ещё лучше. Знал, как успокоить, отвлечь, расслабить. У себя на щеке Агрон обнаружил достаточно размазанного масла, чтобы продолжить немедленно. Он смазал себя и Назира, замершего в ожидании, и медленно вошёл, руками лаская всё тело любовника, отзывчивое и возбуждённое. Царапнул ногтями напрягшиеся и ставшие чувствительными соски. Сжал в руке член, только что подаривший наслаждение самому Агрону, скользнул масляными пальцами к мошонке, а потом и ниже, туда, где их тела соединялись и толкались навстречу друг другу. Это было восхитительно.

Назир завёл руки назад и положил их на ягодицы Агрона, диктуя темп, и оба утонули в нём, на несколько минут выпав из этой кошмарной реальности, забыв обо всём на свете.

— Кхм... — чей-то вежливый кашель побеспокоил их. Агрон обернулся. В шатёр заглянул Каст, издевательски ухмыляясь. — Жаль вас беспокоить, голубки, но Спартак велел привести тебя немедленно. Силой, если потребуется.

Замысел Спартака был ясен — присутствие Каста, который и не думал подождать снаружи, Агрон находил наиболее раздражающим. Но сегодня он был совершенно в ином настроении, и никакой наблюдатель не смог бы помешать их удовольствию. Напротив, мысль о том, какую жирную точку он может поставить в этом недолгом соперничестве с Кастом, возбудила Агрона ещё сильнее. Рывком он поставил Назира на колени, а сам пристроился сзади, одновременно угрожающе скалясь на незваного гостя. Кровать заходила под ними, грозясь рухнуть, но Агрон всё мощнее раскачивал бёдрами: входил на всю длину а потом почти полностью вытаскивал, позволяя Касту оценить свои габариты.

В какой-то момент руки Назира задрожали от напряжения, и тогда Агрон, намотав на кулак разметавшиеся волосы любовника, подтянул его к себе, и они продолжили стоя. Так, держа Назира в тесном кольце своих рук, Агрон мог одновременно целовать его, ласкать и трахать. И, будь на то его воля, именно за этими тремя занятиями они провели бы остаток жизни. Назир прижимался задом к его бёдрам, так тесно, что Агрон чувствовал, как выступает пот на его пояснице и как играют мышцы под кожей при каждом движении. Каст стоял, завороженный, и не смел их прервать — только дёрнулся, когда тонкая струйка семени Назира вылетела в его сторону, случайно, а может и намеренно направленная рукой Агрона.

Тяжело дыша, они опустились на постель, так и не разъединив тел. Сплелись их ноги и руки; пальцы сцепились в замок, а сердцебиения слились в одно. Каст подобрал с пола разбросанную одежду и швырнул её Агрону в лицо. Пришла пора уходить. Нехотя любовники разорвали объятия. Агрон встал — рядом с Кастом он казался особенно могучим — и принялся одеваться. Назир, лениво развалившись на кровати, любовался им и выглядел почти счастливым...

Улыбка на его лице угасла, как только Агрон вышел из шатра вслед за Кастом. Нужно было действовать быстро, пока совет у Спартака не закончился. Назир наспех оделся, не обращая внимания на то, что бёдра испачканы в семени. Схватил со стола кусок чёрствого хлеба и немного вина — их скудные припасы. В последний раз окинул взглядом шатёр, где был так счастлив и любим многие месяцы. Вспомнил шикарные ванны на захваченных виллах, кровати римских господ, озёра и поляны, где им удавалось уединиться — но ничто не было дорого ему так, как этот почти семейный очаг. Назир высунул голову наружу и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, выскользнул в темноту.

Он миновал уже почти половину лагеря и позволил себе немного расслабиться — здесь его никто не знал. Новобранцы и лицо Спартака-то вряд ли помнили. Совсем дикие, они ждали завтрашней битвы, распевая пьяные песни, и, пожалуй, не беспокоились о том, чем всё закончится. Задержавшись у костра на секунду, возле группы чернокожих мятежников, Назир хотел было продолжить свой путь, но уткнулся в чей-то доспех.

Каст улыбнулся; его белоснежные зубы зловеще блеснули в темноте, почти полностью скрывавшей лицо.

— Далеко собрался?

— Далеко, — процедил Назир.

— Зря. Тащи вещички обратно.

— Поздно.

— Хочешь, расскажу тебе про план Спартака? — Каст ненавязчиво опустил руку Назиру на плечо; тот кивнул. — Всех женщин и детей, которые не хотят сражаться, засветло отправят из лагеря. Спартак лично сопроводит их с половиной своего войска, чтобы передвижения в тылу не вызвали подозрений. Отправят в горы или по воде, не важно. Мы примем бой здесь, а Спартак придёт к нам на помощь, когда убедится, что они в безопасности.

— И что с того? Мы снова потеряем половину армии, и наши шансы выжить совсем сократятся.

— У тех, кто будет сражаться, нет шансов выжить. Но женщинам и детям нужен лидер. Нужны воины, чтобы защищать их. Это твоя возможность уйти достойно, а не под покровом ночи, подобно вору.

— Мне нет дела до достоинства, если Агрона со мной не будет, — Назир решительно оттолкнул Каста и зашагал вперёд, но, почувствовав, будто что-то упустил, обернулся.  
— Спартак поговорил с каждым из нас, и ни один из его генералов не согласился остаться с беженцами, — Каст произнёс это почти шёпотом. — Он спросил, хочу ли я покрыть своё имя славой, которая не померкнет и через тысячу лет. И я выбрал славу. Агрон выберет тебя.

Зубы Каста снова сверкнули, а потом он растворился во тьме, словно призрак. Назир огляделся. Красивые женщины подносили вино своим соплеменникам. Дети плакали в шатрах. Древний старец с клюкой напутствовал четверых сыновей перед битвой. Да, Спартак прав: нельзя отдавать этих людей на растерзание римлянам. Нужно их спасти.

Загудела труба, приглашая на сбор всех от мала до велика. Лагерь тут же зашевелился, как большой муравейник, и стройные ряды людей потекли по направлению к ставке. Назир сначала влился в этот поток, но движение казалось мучительно медленным — и тогда он бросился бегом. Обратно. Чтобы заключить Агрона в объятья и больше не допускать и мысли о расставании.


End file.
